This research is designed to identify functional and dysfunctional communication patterns between dental practitioners and children, and to determine the effects of dental practitioner variables of confidence and tolerance for various child behaviors on the fear related behavior of children. These objectives will be accomplished by videotaping a series of three visits for 60 children, 30 with and 30 without a history of disruptive behavior, administering appropriate measures, and analyzing the data for 10 phases of treatment using Markov analyses and other procedures.